1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration and deceleration handrail driving device for an acceleration and deceleration escalator of which a moving speed is slow at a platform and is able to be accelerated or decelerated at an intermediate portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In the existing escalator, the moving speed of a stair (step) on which a person gets is constant and the maximum moving speed of the step is limited due to a slope. For this reason, the moving speed of the escalator is set to the generally allowed maximum speed. Thus, aged persons or children may accidentally fall at the platform (entrance and exit) when getting on or out the platform.
Therefore, it is proposed that an acceleration and deceleration escalator of which the moving speed at the platform is slow and is accelerated or decelerated at the intermediate portion (for example, shown in Patent documents 1 and 2).
Meanwhile, it is used that a “variable speed type moving sidewalk” which moves slowly at the entrance, is accelerated and maintains a high speed at an intermediate portion, and is decelerated and moves slowly again at the exit. In such a variable speed type moving sidewalk, a speed of a handrail for a walker should be increased, maintained and decreased in synchronization with a step surface of the moving sidewalk. As for a handrail device for the variable speed type moving sidewalk, Patent documents 3 to 8 have been proposed.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-326780, “VARIABLE SPEED ESCALATOR”
Patent document 2: International Patent Publication No. WO2011/138844A1, “ACCELERATION DEVICE, AND ACCELERATING ESCALATOR PROVIDED WITH SAME”
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-318961, “HANDRAIL FOR ACCELERATION/DECELERATION TYPE MOVING SIDEWALK”
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-322788, “MOVING WALK OF VARIABLE SPEED TYPE AND ITS HANDRAIL”
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-063767, “RAIL DEVICE OF MOVING WALK”
Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-226480, “HANDRAIL DEVICE OF VARIABLE SPEED MOVING SIDEWALK”
Patent document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-023965, “HANDRAIL DEVICE OF VARIABLE SPEED MOVING SIDEWALK”
Patent document 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-241542, “HANDRAIL DEVICE FOR VARIABLE SPEED MOVING SIDEWALK”